


The Spark that Ignited The Morgue Mouse

by a_goddy_goose, rageandserenityis_ecstasy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dom Molly, F/F, Female Characters, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Smut, Sub Irene, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_goddy_goose/pseuds/a_goddy_goose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageandserenityis_ecstasy/pseuds/rageandserenityis_ecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene wants something different, this time...</p><p>"Molly Hooper... If I asked, would you pleasure me...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark that Ignited The Morgue Mouse

Irene glanced at her delicate, silver wristwatch. Half an hour to get ready. Molly wasn't her girlfriend... Just a very regular client whom she felt most ridiculously romantically attached to

Molly pressed get ID card to the reader and swept out of the staff room at St Barts. Catching the bus to her house and then unlocking the door, Toby, her cat, wound around her feet. She hurried into her bedroom and stripped down, ridding herself of her comfortable underwear for work and replacing them with expensive, black laced ones that actually matched. (A present from Irene a few weeks ago) The cat stared up at her. "What am I going to wear, Tobs?..." She asked the cat, rosy cheeks peering at the tabby stripes. 

Irene now felt comfortable enough around Molly to actually beginning the evening with clothes on(!) Even though this would be an odd idea of confidence for many other people, Irene only aimed to please herself. Well, her and her clients because they paid... And Molly Hooper, sweet, little Molly Hooper....

Molly pulled on thick tights from Primark and a cosy knitted dress that was in a discount sale. Irene could complain as much as she liked about her appearance, but it didn't change what was underneath. Her clothes screamed 'child' to all corners of each room she illuminated, but her lacy underwear beneath told a different story. She brushed her hair out and quickly applied a thin layer of make up, soft raspberry pink lipstick. With a smile, she grabbed a pile of note money from her dresser to repay Irene...

Little did she know it would happen very differently tonight.

Irene was dressed prettily, smokey eyes and bold lipstick. Tapered black trousers accentuated her hips and a innocent, long sleeved, navy number on top that tamed her breasts. It was rare she ever wore trousers...

Molly had got the bus to the correct area of London and walked the last 800 meters. Shuffling up to the huge house, she pressed the bell, pink in the cheeks.

Irene answered, she had dismissed Kate for the night. She wouldn't want to be disturbed. At all. "Hello Darling, nice day at work?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?" Molly asked, hiding her nervousness with a cheery overtone.

"Delightful, yes. Come in Little Mouse. Make yourself at home. Should I bring you tea?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Please... thank you" She stepped into the hallway, the grandest hallway possible. "Where's Kate?"

She chuckled, amused at the mouse's over politeness. "I dismissed her... Only for the night," The Woman smiled and wandered off into the kitchen, hips swaying beneath her dress.

"Oh." Molly liked Kate, they would often sit and have tea and chat together over the sound of someone else's screams or moans. She presumed that Irene and Kate were an item and were madly in love (How else would someone bear all that?!) and so she always obtained a little pang of guilt as she paid for someone else's partner to pleasure her but... It was much simpler than putting in the effort for a night out and a drunken fumble. At least she actually had the awareness to revel in the affects.

Irene peered out of the door frame to the grand kitchen. "Come here, little mouse. Do you take sugar?"

"Two." Molly said, walking silently in her Vans, hardly designer... She wouldn't be surprised if Irene threw her out. 

The Mouse had never seen the kitchen before. It was simply functional and rather sweet. It smelt of gooey cookies and ginger, which begged Molly to imagine Irene baking, humming to herself. The image made her stomach feel fuzzy, but then she thought about Irene's face of disgust at flour going all over her beautiful black dresses that danced around her beautiful curves just perfectly and.... No, no. Stop- Molly told herself. 

Irene hummed, interested. "Oh, the Morgue Mouse takes her tea very sweet..." Grinning, she flicked the kettle on and gestured for the smaller woman to join her.

Molly wandered forwards without thinking, inwardly cursing the desire to do as ordered that had been drilled into her. Irene had just called her a 'morgue mouse'(!)... After a second of thought, Molly decided that name was actually rather endearing.

Waiting for the kettle to boil The Woman scooped up Molly in long arms and placed her on the worktop so they were the same height. Irene always wore heels. "You, Miss Hooper, are delectable..." 

The mouse merely managed a mild squeak, her fingers pressed flat against the worktop to stop them pushing away a stray strand of hair framing Irene's features- she had learnt not to touch without being asked the hard way.

"Do you find me attractive, Hooper?" Irene asked. The question was plain enough, but the way she asked it fizzled in the air between them.

The hairs on the back of Molly's neck stood to attention in a way only Irene could managed to succeed in. "Yes, Miss Adler," was all she could say. Her voice was a half whisper, wishing her voice had projected louder and clear. 'Confidence.' She told herself.

"If I asked... Would you pleasure me?" The Woman's eyes smouldered in the soft, yellow light of the kitchen.

A lump stuck in molly's throat. "I...I would try....- Miss Adler." She stammered, unsure of her own abilities. 

"I would like that. Very much." Icy eyes burned into Molly's chocolate pools. Molly simply nodded, not sure why she did so. She was just eager to please.

"Take me to bed, Miss Hooper." Irene gasped, pressing her lips against Molly's desperately. Her lips melted against Irene's, feeling pink and red lipstick stick and fuse momentarily together. Smearing, smudging. Just like the Woman's composure.

Irene pulled Molly closer, wrapping small legs around her own waist. "Where do you want me?" She whispered.

"Uh... Uhm..." The Mouse blinked, trying to think and not appear stupid. "A bedroom? A proper one?"

"A proper one...? You mean you want to see my own *kiss* personal *kiss* bedroom *kiss*. For my own *kiss* personal *kiss* use?" She kissed her again, passion bubbling like boiling syrup.

"Well... Yes... If that's where you would feel most comfortable, but if you don't want to then..." Molly mumbled the words out between messy kisses that were thrust upon her, tentatively wrapping arms around The Woman's neck, well aware of the risks of getting things wrong in the presence of Irene Adler.

"I don't mind. Come on... My room. Now, Little Mouse." She carried Molly up two flights of stairs and manoeuvred the door with a well-defined leg. 

Her bedroom was pretty and feminine, but nothing as grand as the rest of the house. It had long drapes in the window, implying that The Woman truthfully did like a little privacy. This was the one room that no body saw, not even Kate. Not even Sherlock Holmes.

Once in the room, Molly lowered one leg, testing the water to see if she was allowed, checking how in control of the situation she was.

Irene allowed it, she would allow anything Molly wanted to do to her. "Now Mouse, where would you like me? Perched prettily upon the windowsill? Sprawled across your lap? Naked and wide open in a chair? "

Molly's mind whirred, how had she liked it best, last time? Would Irene like that too? "How do you like it? She asked quietly, considerately, finally brushing that hair away, out of the taller woman's face. 

Irene sat, clearly in thought. "I... I'm afraid I don't know."

Molly looked a little taken aback, but then it dawned on her. "Tell me if you get an idea?" She kissed along her sloping jaw and the up to suckle on an earlobe. 

Irene blinked, aroused and embarrassed. 

The Woman didn't even know what she liked, herself?! Jeeeesus Christ, she was a wreck inside. The side that only Molly Hooper would see.

Patiently, she waited for Molly to perform.

She smoothly dropped the zip on Irene's expensive top at the back. "Step out of the heels, please." Molly said quietly, words weighted with care. 

Irene kicked off her rather expensive heels carelessly, Molly was all that mattered to her spinning mind right now. Molly was somehow taken aback by how short she really was, only around 5'7 to her own 5'5. She ran her fingers down the exposed smooth skin and undid the hook of her bra with steady care. The intimacy and love that was going into the preparation for her own pleasure overwhelmed Irene. She wasn't normally treated this well. Molly slid the straps off Irene's shoulders, fingers like ice as she pressed warm kisses after them.

"Oh..." Irene cooed softly, eyes closing at the gentleness of it all. Molly bit her lip and paused "Hold you arms up for me?

Irene did as she was told cautiously, lower lip held between teeth, transferring small traces of pink and red on paper. 'See me,' scrawled across pasty cheeked mock exams.

Molly gently pulled her dark coloured top up and then folded it neatly and then placed it on a chair before returning and removing her lace bra smoothly. 

Now held in just high waisted trousers and a thin belt, Irene blinked, waiting for Molly's next move. Excitement crept up her neck, flushing it vermillion. Molly hummed, pressing a kiss to her collar bone softly and leaving a messy red mark from their shared lipstick

Irene waited, just like a perfect doll, waiting for a little girl to put a different shirt or dress on her. Every part of her body was the modern image of what a woman should look like. Perfect, round, firm breasts and a delicious figure that was healthy; not all skin and bone and not too fleshy. Gorgeous. Just right for her occupation. Beneath her trousers, her legs were toned and lengthy, demonstrating their use in bed, striving to straddle different men and women and brace herself atop them. Her gaze was the only thing that shifted, trying to catch a glimpse of Molly- the woman to change her opinion on everything. On her need for a relationship.

Molly narrowed her eyes and then gazed up "Is this real? Am I dreaming?" She ran her frozen fingertips down the centre of her body, admiring the way they pressed the skin in slightly.

Irene couldn't help but shiver beneath the smaller woman's touch. "Please..." She whispered, eyes apologetic and shamed. "I just need..."

"Oh shit, sorry" Molly clasped her hand over her mouth, she had never (consciously) sworn in front of Irene, and she was failing- big time. She dropped to her knees in front of her, out of her gaze and began to undo her trousers. The Woman's chest shuddered as she tried to keep her breathing steady while Molly began to work at the belt. It came undone quickly in Molly's capable fingers and she eased them down before hooking them into the scrap of fabric substituting for underwear.

"Would you mind sitting on the edge of the bed, please?" She murmured, her gaze flicking up. The taller woman gave a soft whimper, falling back on to the bed and allowing her legs to drop apart, breathing heavy and laboured.

"Lie down and close your eyes, Sweetie" The Mouse helped her down and kissed her shoulder and across her chest before sinking back to her knees between the pale, slender legs.  
The air around the bed seemed to turn into a vacuum as The Mouse closed in on The Woman's most intimate area. She smeared kisses up her thigh before pausing to speak. "Put your hands in my hair and guide me, please?"

The Woman whimpered loudly, struggling to breathe but the air was fine. "Molly..." She gasped, hands moving to cup her heart-shaped face. Molly inhaled slowly then pursed her lips and blew out a short, concentrated stream of air, parting damp folds of skin to reach the hyper-sensitive area. Whining loudly as her hips squirmed, Irene's fists tightened in the bed sheets. She came across as very vocal but she did not care; it was the first time she had felt any sort of pleasure for a long time.

"Put your hands in my hair, please." She asked softly again, not moving an inch.

Unused to being the submissive one, she obeyed slightly reluctantly, pulling gently to test the reaction. She was rewarded from an excited gasp from Molly before the smaller woman plunged forwards to stamp wet lips against wet skin. Moaning, The Woman removed one hand and brought it up to her own breast, gently teasing her nipple with her thumb until it pebbled while Molly testingly poked her tongue out, applying varying pressures, breathing steadily through her nose.

It appeared that even despite the harsh, scolding persona that she put on for her work, she liked her pleasure best served gentle and slow. Teasing- tantalisingly so. Strong hips bucked, begging for a little more as her hands positioned Molly just so. A content smile cracked across her face like the sun breaking over the horizon of a misty Heath in mid-winter.

From the sounds Irene was making, Molly could tell it was right so she continued, honing in when she hit a spot, her mind focusing on the sounds and movement of the woman above her. The grip Irene had in her hair tightened as she attempted to stop herself bucking excessively. She did not want to distract Molly from her current, beautiful position. She would quite like for her to stay there for the rest of eternity. Dear God, it felt so good...

She whimpered at the tug, her hands moving up to stroke her thighs slowly, to offer something soothing for the gorgeous woman laid out in front of her. Never in a million years had she thought this would be what she was indulging in this time last year...

Never.

Irene's head rolled back, every ounce of her usual composure drifted away to sea as she floated; Alone but happy. Alone... But with Molly. "Oh... Molly..." She gasped again contently, hips twitching with desire.

Molly tentatively bit down, ever so gently, hands encouragingly holding the sides of her hips with soft care. Letting out a choked cry, Irene begged at Molly. "God, Darling please... Your fingers... I want you, in me.." Molly knelt up a little she slid one hand down and then slowly into Irene, lips still on her cunt. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, slowly finding her way inside. Another little moan escaped her lips which were pleading to be kissed; swollen and damp from biting them and trying to silence herself unnecessarily. No one else was in. Hips bucked, thrusting repetitively and shamelessly fucking herself upon Molly's fingers. She was a wreck.

Molly sucked hard and the spot she had found to work, sliding another finger in messily, cursing the inaccuracy she had, hoping she might be forgiven. Apparently, she was, because in the next second, a ragged voice choked: "Molly, I think I'm going to.." Irene whimpered, hips and waist going into abrupt spasm.

Upon instinct, Molly flicked her tongue lightly and quickly, desperate to get Irene to her destination and for her to be pleased. Clothes stuck to her back but she pushed through the discomfort. She had, of course been through a lot worse after all.

"I... Molls, I..." Irene panted heavily, quaking and whimpering as still found herself deliciously tense, the strain rolling out of her body in calming waves.

She slowed down, removing her lips and watched what she had done in amazement. She, Molly Hooper, had done this to someone! She almost startled herself with her capabilities as she slowly slid wet fingers in and out with ease. Irene caught little snatches of air as she returned to the room, mind spinning but all she could focus in was 'Molly'. 

"Molls..." The Woman whispered, simply wanting to do what many people did after sex- Cuddle. That was odd, she had never found herself 'cuddling' before... Smoking, occasionally, but no, never cuddling.

"Yeah?" She slipped her fingers out and sat back, sat at Irene's feet like a small obedient lap dog. She held her fingers out, wrist resting in her lap awkwardly. Was she meant go taste it? Wipe it off?... But where? Her questions were answered when carefully, Irene plucked a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to her before standing, stretching and reaching for a pretty silk robe. "Stay the night?" She asked quietly.

She wiped her hands delicately, not rising Becuase she hadn't been told to. She was tempted to break the rules though. She needed bringing back to earth. "I... I only have £80 on me I..." She wasn't sure what was going on officially, but she yearned to say yes to The Woman.

"It won't cost you anything. Stay, please? I'll give you what you came for soon, I promise. Just lie with me for a while?"

"Oh... I... I don't mind, of course Miss Adler." Molly stood up beside her, awaiting instruction, not wanting to go wrong.

"Relax, please... Lie down..." She murmured. "I just want to get to know you."

"I'm certain you don't. Don't be daft." She tucked Irene under her arm and gently pushed her hair (Fallen out from the elaborate updo) away from her face.

"I do, I think... That we need to talk."

"Oh." She said quietly, feeling that something was coming to a rather upsetting end. Maybe Irene had decided that she was not to be permitted anymore sessions... Maybe she had gone wrong in providing ample pleasure for her- The Queen. Would this be her last? She bit her lip hard.

Irene linked her hands with Molly's. "Darling, the reason I want to to stay is because I want to get to know you. And the reason I want to do that, is because I am incredibly interested in you, infatuated even. I'm not sure, but it might even be love. I need to know what you're really like in order to make up my mind."

"Oh." Was all she could manage. Her thought track had been thrown into another orbit and she was stunned like... Like a mouse walking into a cat. Her stomach did an awkward twist and she swallowed dryly. She could hardly fathom the information flowing into her ears and making her mind drunk. 

At this, Irene simply waited for a reaction, doubt beginning to envelop her stomach.

"Well." She managed "What do you want to know? And... May I take your hair down?" 

"The main part of my experiment has already taken place. How you treated me, just then, was incredible. You knew of no reward for your time and effort and yet you still took it upon yourself to give me what I wanted... I think you like me too, Miss Hooper..." Irene hummed, beginning to remove pins from her silky hair.

"It's uhm... Actually Doctor Hooper." She said quietly, reaching over to help unpin The Woman's raven black locks slowly, allowing her fingers to brush against her neck gently as a simple caress. 

Irene simply laughed fondly. "So, Miss.... Doctor Hooper, do you think you could love me?"

Molly let the silky locks fall through her fingers, twisting it around between them. "I think... If I could adjust to... How you live then yes. I think I could."

Irene grinned, excitement bubbling up at the base of her stomach like it would for a five year old in a toy-store. "Oh, Doctor Hooper..." She murmured, sliding close and sliding her arms around Molly's neck. "I do think it'll all be alright, now. So, let's get you out of those clothes." The Woman smirked, her usual cool demeanor resumed once more as she surged up to push the mouse down properly on to the bed. "Oh, my girl, we're certainly going to have some fun..."


End file.
